


Destino sobre Rodas

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: M/M, Tv Quase - Freeform, UberKombi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Maurílio sempre sonhou em encontrar sua alma gêmea. Mas sua cara metade parecia não querer colaborar.





	Destino sobre Rodas

**Author's Note:**

> Vocês queriam uma soulmate au uberkombi??? Talvez não. Mas temos. Oi, Juliano #ReinaldoNaLive2k19
> 
> Essa fic eu escrevi a um tempo para a Wolfsban quando ela estava sedenta por uberkombi. Sim, existe uma Wolfsban sedenta por uberkombi. E ela também ama soulmate au (Dica!). Então, essa fic continua sendo dedicada a ela! Fiz algumas alterações, mas é basicamente a mesma fic asgdgh
> 
> Inclusive, a Wolfsban tem uma fic soulmate au usando de inspiração essa aqui. E ela não quer postar pq é boba :D Cobrem ela, ok? :DDD
> 
> Agradecimentos: A Entusiasta do Reinaldo #3 que betou

A maioria das pessoas sonhava com o dia em que finalmente encontrariam sua alma gêmea. Maurílio era uma delas. Desde cedo, as histórias das pessoas que se encontravam graças a tatuagem que surgia em seus pulsos embalavam sua imaginação. Mesmo sabendo que nem todas as pessoas predestinadas realmente davam certo por vários fatores e que haviam grandes movimentos contra esse tipo de laço do destino, Maurílio consumia fervorosamente todos os tipos de histórias românticas sobre o assunto. Assistira muitos filmes com isso, o que fez com que acabasse também apaixonado pelo cinema.

 

A tatuagem no pulso, a placa do carro que sua alma gêmea dirigiria, só aparecia quando finalmente essa pessoa adquirisse o próprio carro e Maurílio mal podia esperar por esse dia. Ele mesmo tinha dado sorte nesse quesito - aos catorze anos pegara a kombi de maneira não muito legal de um vizinho defunto, mas sabia que alguém no mundo teria recebido sua marca muito cedo.

 

Mas, mesmo com toda tecnologia disponível hoje em dia (leia-se Detran) para poder descobrir a que carro pertencia cada placa e quem era seu dono, sua alma gêmea nunca apareceu. Talvez porque fosse como ele, romântico, que sonhava com um encontro do acaso.

 

Se era assim, podia esperar, não tinha problema. Ele mesmo gostava mais daquelas histórias em que os encontros ocorriam ao acaso, mais uma vez provando a força do destino.

 

Sua marca, porém, não aparecia. Esperou os dezoito, imaginando que sua alma gêmea fosse mais certinha do que ele. Nada. Esperou os vinte. Os trinta. E nada acontecia e continuava sem pistas.

 

Das duas uma: Ou essa pessoa já havia falecido (o que lhe dava um aperto no coração só de pensar) ou ela fazia parte desses movimentos anti-carro e anti alma gêmea. O que significava que mesmo que se encontrassem, essa pessoa não o reconheceria como sua alma gêmea por escolha própria.

 

E sem nenhuma forma de ir atrás essa pessoa e sem ela lhe procurar, teve que deixar esse sonho de lado - junto com o de ser cineasta, que continuava longe de alcançar.

 

***

 

Trabalhar no Projac - ou, pelo menos, com pessoas que trabalhavam lá - parecia um sonho que felizmente conseguia lhe distrair de outros desejos não realizados. Tinha muita coisa na cabeça para se ocupar, como ser pontual e buscar entorpecentes nas quebradas para os atores. 

 

E foi assim que, num dia em que levara Tony Ramos para uma externa na Tijuca, acabou topando com alguém interessante.

 

Sua kombi estava parada meio longe da cena, e como estavam demorando, ficou com sede e foi pegar a garrafa de água que tinha deixado dentro dela. Quando se aproximou, viu um outro homem, provavelmente mais ou menos da sua idade, todo engomadinho, cabelo amarrado, olhando fixamente para sua Kombi sem motivo nenhum aparente.

 

Ele não parecia um assaltante então se aproximou.

 

\- Olá?

 

O homem se assustou, se virando pra ele quase que num pulo.

 

\- O-Oi…

 

Ele não falou mais nada e Maurílio insistiu.

 

\- Então, você… Gosta de Kombis?

 

\- O-O que? A-Ah… Sim, gosto… - Ele respondeu, ainda assustado e de olhos arregalados como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo de errado. - … Você é o dono dela?

 

\- Sou sim. - Sorriu e o estranho finalmente lhe sorriu de volta.

 

\- É… Muito bonito-- Quer dizer, bonita! Sua Kombi! - Ele disse e Maurílio riu.

 

\- Tá… Bom, eu não me importo que olhe. Se precisar de alguma coisa… - Fez menção de se dirigir a kombi.

 

\- Qual o seu nome? - O estranho perguntou.

 

Maurílio se virou para ele de novo.

 

\- Maurílio. E o seu?

 

\- R-Reinaldo… - Ele olhou para o chão, todo envergonhado. - Eu… Tenho que ir. Ahm. Prazer te conhecer.

 

\- Prazer também. - Sorriu, achando graça em Reinaldo.

 

Ele se afastou a passos longos (ou talvez fosse só por conta de suas pernas) e Maurílio voltou ao que fazia, sem pensar mais no encontro que tivera. Pelo menos por aquele dia.

 

As externas na Tijuca continuaram ao longo da semana e acabou encontrando Reinaldo em todos esses dias. Aparentemente ele morava por ali e passaram a conversar, sentados na calçada e encostados na lateral da van. Ele estava curioso sobre seu trabalho no Projac e disso o assunto foi se estendendo. 

 

Reinaldo parecia cada vez ficar mais calmo, embora às vezes podia jurar que ele ficava lhe encarando com um pouco mais de brilho nos olhos do que parecia ser normal.

 

Reinaldo tinha feito um ano de faculdade de moda a distancia, mas tivera que largar porque a família decidira parar de pagar. Ele estava tentando arrumar um carro para poder trabalhar de Uber e Maurílio se espantou que ele não tivesse um ainda; Reinaldo falou que a família não queria e que justamente por isso ele estava juntando dinheiro a muito tempo para comprar o próprio.

 

As externas na Tijuca acabaram, mas trocaram telefones e logo começaram a conversar por WhatsApp. Às vezes até mesmo saiam juntos.

 

Conversavam sobre tudo, inclusive sobre almas gêmeas. Maurílio contara o quanto sonhava com isso e Reinaldo admitira que também, mas sua família tinha passado por vários casos de almas gêmeas que não deram certo e que sempre foi instruído a evitar isso. Além disso, dissera que sua marca também ainda não aparecera. Maurílio sentia cada vez mais vontade de ficar próximo dele e lhe aconselhava que ele devia viver como quisesse, não importava o que os outros dissessem. Ele tinha a chance dele de ser feliz e devia tentar.

 

Naquele dia, quando Reinaldo sorriu em resposta e agradeceu, Maurílio achou que foi uma das cenas mais lindas que já vira.

 

***

 

Reinaldo também lhe ajudava muito. Maurílio mostrava seus trabalhos de audiovisual e Reinaldo sempre se empolgava com eles. Lhe elogiava e dizia para continuar trabalhando naquilo. Até se oferecia para ajudar e gastavam horas planejando novos projetos que podiam fazer juntos.

 

Nunca se sentira tão validado antes e era reconfortante ter aquele apoio.

 

Fazia pensar que mesmo que não chegasse aonde queria, se tivesse companhia, toda a caminhada valeria a pena.

 

***

 

Finalmente, depois de trinta e seis anos, sete meses e quatro dias, Maurílio acordou com seu pulso ardendo e encontrou a sua tão sonhada marca.

 

Feliz, querendo compartilhar aquilo com o mundo inteiro, mandou uma mensagem e uma foto para a irmã, mas sabia bem que era seu dia de folga e que naquela hora ela nem estaria acordada. Por isso, logo depois de mandar mensagem para ela, mandou também para Reinaldo.

 

_ “Reinaldo !!! Minha alma gêmea finalmente apareceu!!!” _

 

Reinaldo estava online e começou a digitar por longos minutos.

 

_ “:) _

_ Que bom! Você vai procurar quem é?” _

 

_ “Ainda não sei. Eu não queria ter que recorrer ao Detran, mas talvez seja bom. Foram tantos anos de espera. _

_ Eu estou muito feliz!!!” _

 

Reinaldo digitava, parava e de repente recomeçava. Maurílio achara aquilo meio estranho, geralmente Reinaldo lhe respondia na hora.

 

_ “:)” _

 

Achou a resposta mais estranha ainda.

 

_ “Reinaldo, tá tudo bem?” _

 

Dessa vez ele respondeu mais rápido.

 

_ “Ta sim! Não se preocupa comigo.” _

 

Maurilio, um tanto desanimado com a reação do amigo e também preocupado, resolveu levantar e ir tomar seu café da manhã. Logo voltou a se animar, pensando que talvez pedisse pra Rogerinho lhe ajudar a encontrar essa pessoa. Ele conhecia tanta gente, talvez até soubesse de quem era aquela placa e nem precisava recorrer ao sistema.

 

Quando terminou e voltou a olhar o celular, tinha uma mensagem de Reinaldo.

 

_ “Eu posso ver a sua marca?” _

 

Maurílio tirou uma foto e enviou.

 

Reinaldo aparentemente estava com o celular na mão, porque visualizou na mesma hora e enviou uma mensagem:

 

_ “Você tem certeza de que quer saber quem é?” _

 

Achou a pergunta estranha.

 

_ “Claro! Por que não gostaria?” _

 

_ “E se der errado?” _

 

_ “Então deu. Eu preciso tentar para saber.” _

A resposta demorou um pouco.

 

_ “Vai para fora de casa.” _

 

Mesmo achando estranho, seguiu as orientações do amigo.

 

Saiu e deu de cara com um carro preto preto parado na entrada. O vidro era fumê então não via nada por dentro. Com o coração na boca, saiu pelo portão, olhando a placa do carro e comparando com seu pulso. Era a mesma.

 

O motorista abriu a porta e de lá saiu Reinaldo. Maurílio não se espantou. Na verdade parecia fazer muito sentido.

 

\- Reinaldo… - Sussurrou, enquanto ele se aproximava, tão envergonhado quanto na primeira vez em que se viram.

 

\- Desculpa, eu… Menti pra você. - Ele começou, cabisbaixo. - Eu já tinha minha marca. A muito anos. - Ele puxou a manga e mostrou a marca para ele, a placa exata de sua kombi. - Eu… Já sabia, mas… Queria confirmar. Desculpa.

 

\- Reinaldo… - Botou as mãos delicadamente no rosto dele, erguendo seu rosto para que ele olhasse nos seus olhos. Sorriu. - É você. - Riu, porque já devia ter percebido ou desconfiado. - É _ você!  _

 

Estava muito animado, mas Reinaldo ainda parecia reticente.

 

\- Você… Não está decepcionado? - Ele perguntou e Maurílio queria abraçá-lo até ele esquecer essa pergunta. _ Como ele poderia estar decepcionado se já estava apaixonado pela sua alma gêmea? _

 

\- Eu quem devia perguntar isso. Você--- Nunca falou nada.

 

\- Porque você é lindo! E toda vez que a gente conversa eu vejo mais ainda como você é especial! Eu não queria estragar tud---- - Maurílio o calou com um beijo suave nos lábios. Se afastou, mais não muito, sentido a respiração alterada de Reinaldo e seus olhos semi cerrados.

 

\- Reinaldo. Você é  _ perfeito _ . - Disse antes de beijá-lo de novo, sentindo os braços dele lhe envolverem e seus corpos se encaixarem de um jeito que só podia ser coisa do destino.

 

Em retrospecto, podia não ter sido o encontro dos filmes com que sonhara, mas era única história de amor que ele queria.


End file.
